When we dance
by Just LeakyCauldron
Summary: Ron schreibt einen Liebesbrief - schrecklich romantisch, ich versprech's euch! Bitte hinterlasst mir ne Review, auch wenn ich so etwas nie wieder schreiben soll. *knuddel*, LC


Mein Danke: Ich danke Sting für seinen wundervollen Song mit gleichnamigem Titel, J.K. Rowling für diese wunderbaren Menschen und dem lieben Gott für die Gabe zu lieben.  
  
*~*~* Story *~*~*  
  
When we dance  
  
Liebste Hermine,  
  
letzte Nacht hatte ich einen Traum. Ich träumte, du wärst an meiner Seite mit mir durch das Leben gegangen. Und dabei war mein Herz so erfüllt von Stolz, weil du es warst, die mit mir ging.  
  
Doch es war nur ein Traum.  
  
Ich bereue den Tag, an dem ich dich aus den Augen ließ und du diesen Mann getroffen hast. Er sah dich, sah deine Schönheit und beschloss, dich besitzen zu wollen. Seitdem versucht er, sich mit allen Mitteln deine Liebe, deine Seele zu erkaufen. Er zieht dich in seinen Bann, weil er dir goldene Ringe an den Finger steckt und dir wertvolle Ketten an deinen zarten Hals legt. Er überhäuft dich mit Geschenken. Liebling, du vergisst darüber hinaus deinen wahren Wert! Du bist nicht nur wunderschön. Denk an früher!  
  
Dieser Mann kann dir nicht geben, was du brauchst. Er besitzt nicht einen Vogel, der noch singt. Du sollst nicht auch in einem goldenen Käfig verkümmern.  
  
Er kann dich nicht lieben, wie ich es tue. Er wird sich nicht um dich kümmern, er will dich ausnutzen, bis du leer bist. Und dann wirst du ihm nichts mehr wert sein.  
  
Liebt er dich doch, wie ich es tue, dann glaub mir, werde ich vor Scham vergehen. Ich werde die Stadt verlassen und meinen Namen ändern, denn hier weiß jeder, dass ich glaube, meine Liebe wäre die einzige, die dich glücklich machen kann.  
  
Wenn ich es dir doch nur beweisen dürfte. Ich würde einen Platz finden, an dem wir leben könnten. Ich würde dir alles geben, was ich zu geben habe. Ich würde dich mehr lieben als das Leben, wenn du dich nur zu mir bekennen würdest. Tag und Nacht würde ich dich lieben und es dir auf jede erdenkliche Art und Weise zeigen.  
  
Komm, ich bitte dich, leb mit mir.  
  
Wir könnten Kinder haben, eine glückliche Familie sein.  
  
Und auch wenn der Himmel über uns zusammen bricht und dir Höllenfeuer nur noch eine kleine Weile entfernt sind, werde ich noch immer beteuern, dich zum lieben, weil es der Wahrheit entspricht. In guten wie in schlechten Zeiten - weißt du?  
  
Ich würde alles für dich tun. Jede Mauer durchbrechen...  
  
Hermine, bitte denk an damals, an unseren Abschlussball. Es ist fast zehn Jahre her. Wir haben uns lange nicht gesehen und doch weiß ich es noch wie heute.  
  
Du warst schon damals wunderschön. Und ich war so stolz, dass du an diesem Abend die meine warst. Wie ich dich vergötterte, als du in deinem rubinroten Kleid mit dem Goldsaum die Treppen in Hogwarts zu mir hinunter geschwebt bist. Den ganzen Abend konnte ich nicht einmal die Augen von dir nehmen. Du warst bezaubernd und betörend, alles was ich mir für diesen - unseren letzten - Abend wünschen konnte.  
  
Ich wollte nie wieder aufhören, mit dir zu tanzen. In der Menge hatte ich trotzdem immer das Gefühl, mit dir allein zu sein. Du hast mich total in deinen Bann gezogen.  
  
Den schönsten Moment des Tages hast du mir dann auf dem Balkon geschenkt. Ich musste dich um diesen Tanz im Mondlicht bitten.  
  
Deine Augen strahlten wie Sterne. Und wenn du mich ansahst, hatte ich das Gefühl, Engel würden sich in die Lüfte schwingen und für uns singen. Meinen Engel allerdings, den hielt ich im Arm.  
  
Es brach mir das Herz, als ich dich gehen lassen musste. Ich schwor mir, dich nie wieder allein zu lassen. Und dann musste ich es doch tun und verlor dich! Warum habe ich das nur getan? Warum habe ich dich nicht früher gebeten, zu mir zu kommen? Vielleicht, weil ich dachte, du hättest etwas Besseres verdient als mich. Jemanden, der dir mehr bieten kann und dich trotzdem liebt.  
  
Jetzt hast du dich einem versprochen. Es ist der Falsche. Wir wissen es beide, mein Schatz.  
  
Darum bitte ich dich, lass meinen Traum in Erfüllung gehen. Komm zu mir, gib mir deine Hand. Ich werde für dich sorgen, nie soll es dir schlecht gehen.  
  
Denk an diese Nacht, mein Engel. Ich will mit dir immer nur im Mondschein tanzen.  
  
Ich verweile in einzig wahrer, aufrichtiger Liebe,  
  
dein Ronald  
  
*~*~* Ende *~*~*  
  
So, meine Lieben, mal wieder habe ich etwas in einer lauen Frühlingsnacht geschrieben. Ich hoffe, sie gefällt euch, auch wenn ich diesmal nicht ganz so begeistert bin. Aber anscheinend lechze ich momentan danach, der schlechten Welt den Rücken zu kehren und Menschen glücklich zu machen. Ob die beiden sich jemals bekommen werden, bleibt aber eurer Fantasie überlassen.  
  
Hab Euch lieb, bis demnächst. LC 


End file.
